


Untitled drabble prompted by a tissue video (or tissue video killed this authoress)

by ladyprydian



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: HGTV, M/M, Willy Wonka - Freeform, a dog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyprydian/pseuds/ladyprydian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur, Eames, a bull dog and a box of tissues.</p><p>Note: Please do not redistribute my fanfiction on other archives or sites without my express permission. Thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled drabble prompted by a tissue video (or tissue video killed this authoress)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Next Big Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349583) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> Inspired by [this video ](http://charlidos.tumblr.com/post/30819297935/tom-hardy-crying-his-eyes-out-with-a-bulldog) of Tom Hardy crying his eyes out for a tissue commercial. 
> 
> Also inspired by, but not really a part of, [HGTV/Inception universe](http://archiveofourown.org/series/213512) [earlgreytea68](http://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68) created. Maybe an AU future gimps of an AU? Knowledge of this universe is not necessary but it does enhance the drabble below
> 
> This author note is probably longer than the drabble which was written quickly and sent to earlgreytea68. Archived here so I don't lose it.

It was Willy Wonka, just Willy Wonka. He shouldn’t be crying over Willy Wonka. But here he was, clutching Gene Wilder, the bulldog Arthur had given him for his birthday, and crying over Willy bloody Wonka. 

He felt a hand touch his hair, then a soft kiss with a bit of a chuckle as Arthur walked past on his way from the kitchen to his office. 

Eames clutched Gene Wilder tighter, scratched him behind the ears with one hand, before reaching for another tissue.


End file.
